


Youtuber One Shots

by imnotawriter (starrychaos)



Category: Sam and Colby, TFIL, trap house - Fandom, xplr
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone Thinks They're Together, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Meet-Cute, Nightmares, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, The Truth is Out There, Truth or Dare, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, scared sam golbach, solby, traphouse, worried colby brock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-04 23:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrychaos/pseuds/imnotawriter
Summary: One shots for the Trap House/ TFIL/ Sam and Colby





	1. Nightmares

It always started the same. 

Sam would be filming a video with Colby, Corey, and Jake. They went to a cabin that was supposedly haunted. Jake would joke around, and Corey would feel less scared. Sam and Colby would set up the cameras and they’d start the seance. 

That’s how his dreams have started for the past 2 weeks. This is where they diverge. On good nights, Sam would see a shadow figure looming behind Colby. When he would try to speak, he would start choking on water. No. Not water. Blood. He would gag and sputter and cry and nobody would notice. The shadow would then grab Colby and drag him, Sam would chase after him but always be just slightly to slow. 

That is what he considered a good night.

On the bad nights, which seemed to come more often, the dream would become even more twisted. He would wake up with a scream, panting and drenched in sweat and he would be so scared he couldn’t fall back to sleep. 

He didn’t tell anyone about the dreams, he didn’t want to scare them. Instead, he took matters into his own hands and he started taking medicines to keep him up. He couldn’t take the dreams anymore. 

Nobody noticed anything off with Sam at first, except Colby. Colby picked up right away his friend seemed jittery, on edge, scared. Sam had covered it pretty well but Colby was his best friend.

It wasn’t until a week later Colby learned the reason Sam had been acting this way. 

Colby woke up to the sound of Sam screaming ‘No’ then heavy breathing. Colby checked the time and saw it was 3 something in the morning. ‘He’s probably doing a scary video again.’ Colby tried to convince himself it was probably nothing, but some part of him was urging him to go check on his friend. 

Colby tossed and turned, trying to ignore it but after 10 minutes he figured he’d put his mind to ease and check on his friend. 

He left his room and walked to Sam’s shut door. He knocked lightly and heard Sam mutter from inside the room a small “Shit” as sam trudged his way to the door, unlocking it and barely opening it. Colby noted the fact Sam’s lights were all on and tried to look in but couldn’t. He squinted at his friend’s shadow casted face.

“What are you doing up Colby, it’s late.” Sam said, his voice on edge. He kept the door just slightly ajar and he had most of his face out of view from Colby. 

“What are you doing up Sam? You good man? You’ve seemed off lately.” Colby frowned and took a step closer, hoping Sam would open the door more. 

“I. It’s nothing.” 

“You’re lying. Come on dude, what’s up?” Colby frowned at his best friend. 

Sam stood, debating whether or not he should tell Colby the truth. He didn’t want his friend to worry about him so he instead decided to tell him. At least, part of what happened. He opened the door more to seem less on edge. 

“I had a… Bad dream.” 

“About what?” 

“It’s a long story.” 

“I have time.” Colby was persistent. Sam had always admired that until it wasn’t in his favor. Reluctantly, he complied. 

Sam backed up and motioned for Colby to come in and he did. Sam retreated to his bed and sat down. He focused on the ground and jumped slightly when he felt the bed sink down with Colby’s weight. 

“Sam?” Colby asked softly, almost like he was talking to a scared child. Sam raised his gaze and met Colby’s. Colby’s expression turned into one of complete worry and he turned to face Sam better. “Dude, what happened to your face? You look exhausted.” 

Sam swallowed. “I am.” 

“When was the last time you had a good sleep?” 

Sam returned his gaze to the floor, finding it much more interesting than the conversation. 

“I don’t know.” Sam felt Colby’s eyes burning into the side of his face, but he didn’t care. He didn’t want to be a bother to his friend. 

“Sam. What do you mean you don’t know?” Colby pressed further, and when Sam didn’t respond, Colby changed his approach. “So. Was today the first bad dream?” 

Sam shook his head, and Colby nodded, continuing. 

“When did it start then?” 

“.. three weeks ago. But last week was bad. Really bad and I couldn’t take it so i uh.” He stopped. 

“You what Sam?” 

“I got these pills to keep me awake.. They had been working all week but i forgot today. All my days are blending together. And the dream. The nightmare. It..” He stopped talking when he felt the bed spring back up. Colby was standing in front of him with a bewildered expression. 

“Pills? To keep you awake?” Colby frowned and Sam shrinked at his friend raising his voice. Colby’s tone was sharp and Sam backpedaled. 

“It’s fine. They are prescription. It’s not like, illegal drugs.” 

“What are they for?” 

Sam scurried and grabbed the bottle and handed it to Colby who read it quickly. 

“This says ‘for shift work’. You don’t even do shift work.” 

“Colby I can’t go back to sleep.” Sam looked up at his friend, trying to read Colby’s face. Colby sighed. 

“I’m sorry man.” 

Colby then booked it out of the room, pill bottle in hand and locked the bathroom door. Sam followed fastly behind, but was too slow. He slammed into the door and pulled on the handle 

“What are you doing? Those are mine. Give them back.” 

“No. You can’t stay up the rest of your life Sam. Look at yourself. You look like shit. You’re going to drive yourself insane. You can thank me later.” Colby took off the cap and poured the remaining pills into the toilet, Sam banged on the door once more and was on the verge of tears when he heard the toilet flush. 

Colby opened the door, and was greeted with a weak fist hitting his chest. Sam looked beyond angry but at that moment, Colby didn’t care. He simply returned to Sam’s room and sat on his bed, fiddling with the bottle. 

“Why did you do that.” Sam asked. defeated.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were having problems?” 

Sam blinked. “I didn’t want you to worry.” 

“Well I do. You’re my best friend and I will always worry about you dude. Now. Will you please tell me what’s been going on?”

And so Sam did, he explained the dreams. It felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He could finally breathe easier. Colby comforted his friend as best he could, pulling him into a side hug that didn’t end until Sam was resting his head on Colby’s shoulder. 

“Hey Colby…?” Sam asked softly, soft enough Colby almost didn’t hear it. 

“Yeah Sam?” 

“Would you mind staying with me tonight? At least until i fall asleep?” 

Colby didn’t answer, instead he stood up and left the room. Sam frowned slightly. Colby returned moments later with his phone and charger and an extra pillow. 

He threw the pillow at Sam who placed it on the bed. Colby plugged in his phone and slid into the bed, pulling the covers over both him and Sam. 

Colby faced Sam and smiled, adjusting and pulling Sam into his side. 

“Go to sleep Sam. I’ll keep you safe.” Colby smoothed Sam’s hair and hummed softly as Sam closed his eyes and nuzzled into Colby. 

Sam quickly drifted off into the first peaceful sleep he had had in a long time.


	2. Truth Or Dare // Solby

“What’s up guys it’s Sam and Colby” Colby started the video like he had done countless times prior. 

“And today we are doing something a little different. We are going to do extreme truth or dare.” Sam proceeded to say the plan. 

They had hired a polygrapher and tweeted out to their fans for punishments. The whole house got in on it and now the day was here. They all piled into the kitchen where John, the polygrapher was setting up. Before turning the camera back on, they joked around amongst themselves as Sam wrote down the questions from twitter. Colby set up the tripod and hit record as they started again.

“So the rules are simple. You have to answer the truth or do the dare. No repicking your truth or dare.” 

“Also, the truths and dares are mixed together so, you don’t get to choose which one you do.”

“OH NO” Jake dramatically screamed, which caused Corey and Aaron to scream too. The entire group laughed as Sam finished writing down the truths and dares. 

“This will be entertaining to say the least” Sam smiled as he placed the papers into a big bowl. 

“We gonna get that tea son” Corey joked as they all formed a semi circle around the camera. 

“Who is going first?” Colby asked as he looked from housemate to housemate. 

Eventually, after an extensive rock paper scissors battle, Corey was determined to be the first. He pulled a truth, so they set him up with John and Sam grabbed the truth he had to answer. He read it and laughed. 

“It says to make up a truth and ask the person. So. Let’s deliberate and decide what to ask.” 

John and Corey waited as the rest of the house took the camera and decided on the question. 

Colby put the camera back and made a serious face, “Do you, Corey Scherer, love Devyn?” 

Corey raised his eyebrow and tried not to burst out laughing. “Yes.” 

“He’s telling the truth.” John said stoically. 

“Guys, that was the easiest thing you could have asked.” Corey took a breath and laughed.

“We wanted to start off easy. Trust me, it will only get worse from here.” Sam laughed and Corey was unhooked from the machine and the game continued. 

Sam wasn’t lying when he said it would slowly get worse. It did slowly get worse. It started with funny questions and dares and slowly got harder and more embarrassing. After a few rounds, it was Sam’s turn again and though he was thankful it was a truth, he wouldn’t be thankful for long. 

“It says… Do you wish Solby was real.” Jake asked

“God dang it. No it doesn’t.” Sam felt a small pit in his stomach as he rubbed his eyes and gave an awkward laugh. 

“The fans want to know Mr. Gold Back” Jake laughed, showing the camera the truth did in fact ask about Solby. 

Sam willed his hands to stop sweating and for everyone’s eyes to not be on him. He couldn’t even look at his best friend to comfort him. He rubbed his hands on his pants while the boys all talked and John set him up. 

“His base lines are set, ask when you want.” John spoke, unfazed by the base lines being really high for such a silly question. 

“Mr. Broccoli would you like to do the honors?” Jake said, stepping out of the way as Colby stepped forward, a faint smile on his lips. 

“Do you wish Solby was real Sam?” Colby asked, trying not to laugh. The entire group failed to stay quiet and Sam laughed along too, just trying to by himself time to calm down. After they quieted down, Colby took a breath and looked at his friend who was both super pale even for him but also awkwardly red. He looked worried and knelt down beside him. “Hey, Sam, you good?” 

Sam took a deep breath while nodding. He gave Colby a smile. 

“Yes” 

“His breathing hitched, that was a lie.” John said and Corey, Aaron and Jake started laughing again. 

Colby’s eyebrows furrowed and he looked confused. “Do you feel sick? You don’t look too great.”

“It’s nothing.” 

“Okay, you ready to continue? I can cut out this whole part when editing if you want.” 

“Yeah let’s just get this over with so we can continue.” Sam said reluctantly. Colby rested his hand on Sam’s lap, causing his heart to flutter. He prayed that John wouldn’t mention the fact that his heart rate increased and his palms became instantly sweaty again. Colby squeezed Sam’s knee reassuringly and stood, as he told the boys to quiet down. 

“Do you wish Solby was real?” Colby asked as he was watching with worry at the monitor. 

Sam contemplated his choices. He only had two. He could either lie and get caught or tell the truth and get caught. He decided after a moment to go with the latter, might as well be honest if he’s ruining a friendship. 

“Yes.” 

Silence as John and Colby watched the monitor. Colby had no idea what the lines all meant but after a few moment, John broke the silence as he pointed to the screen. 

“See how it stayed between this line and this line? That means there was no deceit.” 

The house instantly grew quiet and Sam felt all eyes on him. Nobody spoke. Nobody moved. They all just stood there staring at Sam like he had just grew a 2nd head. The vibe of the room had quickly shifted from fun and light hearted to confused. 

Sam felt like he couldn’t breath. He waited only a few moments, hoping someone would laugh or break the silence. He felt the contraption he was entangled in get tighter, or at least that’s what it felt like. His breathing hitched and he begun tearing the Velcro off of him with shaky hands. Nobody stopped him as he threw it onto the chair and bolted, leaving his phone, his friends, his dignity. 

It wasn’t until the group heard the front door slam that everyone snapped out of their trance. Colby looked mortified and nobody could tell what he was thinking. He stood for only a minute before grabbing Sam’s phone and turning off the camera. 

“I’ll be back. Thank you John for everything but. I gotta go.” He half shouted as he was already out the door. 

He ran down the street, trying to find his friend in the middle of the night. Colby was a whirlwind of emotions and he tried to process them while also trying to find Sam. 

After an hour or so, Colby got an idea where he could be, so he booked it to the location. 

Sure enough, Sam was there, at an old park that rarely had any visitors. It was quiet and secluded and Sam and Colby often came here when they wanted a break from the housemates. It was a good place to think. 

“Hey Sam..” Colby started as he sat down next to the blonde. 

Sam didn’t acknowledge Colby, instead he buried his face in his knees and sighed. 

The two sat in a comfortable silence for half an hour before Sam looked up. “Look. I’m.. I didn’t.. I know that…” He stopped talking and rested his chin on his knees, looking out towards the treeline. Sam collected his thoughts and took a breath, facing his friend. 

“I’m sorry for being a terrible friend and running off. I know you don’t feel the same way and that’s perfectly fine. I just.. I don’t want to lose this.. Us.. I’m sorry for everything. I just. You have always been there for me and somewhere along the way i guess you changed. Or i changed. Or we both did i don’t know. I know you’re probably weirded out and want nothing to do wi-” Sam was cut off by Colby’s lips making contact with his own. He tensed and pulled back at first, but relaxed and melted into the kiss. Colby reached up and cupped Sam’s face and they pulled away, staring at each other in bewilderment. 

“Woah.” Colby said 

“That was..” Sam looked down with a heavy blush across his cheeks. 

“Yeah.” Colby nodded. The kiss was indescribable. Both boys became quiet once more, not knowing what to say to the other. Eventually, Sam faced Colby and spoke. 

“Why did you do that?” 

“I don’t know. You were rambling and it just.. Felt right. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” 

“No no it didn’t. It was nice just a little shocking.” both laughed and the awkwardness slowly faded. Soon, they were laying in the grass, cuddled against each other, star gazing. They felt safe. They felt like they were always meant to do this and it seemed crazy they didn’t realize until then. 

After a while, Sam fell asleep. Colby smoothed his hair and sighed contently. He checked the time and frowned. 1:22 am. He shook Sam softly, “Hey Sam, we gotta get home. Wake up.” 

Sam groaned and nuzzled further into Colby’s side. “No.” 

Colby laughed, “Why no? It’s cold and though I don’t mind being with you, I’d rather be with you somewhere more comfortable. Like. The house.” 

“They are gonna make fun of me.” 

“If they make fun of you, they are going to have to deal with me.” Colby sat up and pulled Sam into a sitting position as well. 

“No, you don’t have to do that.” 

“But i do. I don’t know what this is, but regardless, i’m not going to let them make fun of my best friend.” 

Sam couldn’t think of an argument so they headed back to the trap house, which was unsurprisingly still lit up. 

As they approached, Colby sensed his friend tense up and instinctively took his hand. This wasn’t the first time they held hands. Before, when they would be in a crowd or if one of them got scared or sad, the other would take their hand to guide them or to show them that they are here. Colby squeezed Sam’s and interlocked their fingers. 

“Don’t worry. It will be fine.” Colby spoke quietly as if someone was listening. Sam only nodded and they went to the door. 

COlby raised his hand to open the door, but it was already thrown open. The boys were engulfed by the 3 other boys and Devyn. 

“God we were so worried about you.” Devyn said, when they finally pulled away. She gave Sam a friendly punch and had a smile. “I’m glad you guys are okay.” 

“We were no joke ready to call the police bro.” Jake chimed in, Aaron and Corey just gave grunts to affirm that his statement was true. 

“Sorry about that.” Colby spoke up, and Sam removed his hand from Colby’s. Nobody seemed to even bat an eye at the fact that the boys were holding hands instead, Corey frowned. 

“Yeah, just don’t do that again. Seriously. What even happened?” Corey said as he looked from Colby to Sam. Colby went to speak but Sam interrupted. 

“I know this is stupid but I was worried you guys would react badly to the lie detector. I wasn’t sure if you all would find it funny or if you would be weirded out and I panicked and I’m sorry.” 

His words sunk in and everyone looked confused. Jake finally broke the silence. 

“But dude, we already knew, so it really wouldn’t have weirded us out?” 

“Yeah, I gotta admit, I’m sad you would think we would judge you like that Sam.” Aaron leaned against the wall. Devyn walked up to Sam with a reassuring smile. 

“We are your family. We will always support you no matter what. We love you.” 

Sam smiled and nodded, “Thank you. I love you all too.” 

“Wait, what do you mean you already knew??” Colby spoke up and the group erupted with laughter. 

“Colby. You guys literally were cuddling while watching a rom com together.” Corey said 

“You guys also are together all the time.” Devyn said

“You also hold hands a lot for people who aren't together." Aaron concluded.

“It was only a matter of time before you guys came to terms with it.” Jake said with a smile.

The group laughed once more. 

The video took a turn that Sam and Colby never saw coming but they were both thankful they had the idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this <3  
> The ending is kinda boring but I am terrible at ending stories


End file.
